Christmas at The Kurosaki's
by Anonymous Pride
Summary: This is how I think Christmas would be for Bleach.  XD
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This was uploaded a while ago but had a lot of mistakes so this is the revised version. Hope you like it! ^_^ Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters._

Ch. 1

It was Christmas at the Kurosaki's, and they were going to have a big dinner with a couple of guests…

"Ichigo! Uryu's here! Come down and say hi!" Yuzu yelled up the stairs.

"Why do I have to drag my butt down there just to say hi to a guy I see everyday? For God's sake, he's dating my sister; he's around the house enough." Ichigo complained as he reluctantly walked down the steps.

"Ichigo!" Yuzu scolded. "Uryu is our guest! He came all the way over here to share Christmas with us and you can't stop complaining for five seconds?"

"First of all I don't want him here. Second of all he lives like a block away!"

"Ichigo, you need to learn some-"

"It's fine Yuzu, I'm used to it. Where do I put the dessert?"

"Oh a cake! It's lovely Uryu I'm so glad Karin's dating such a wonderful gentleman."

"Gentleman my-" Ichigo was silenced by the scathing look Yuzu sent him. But the glare left her face as she turned to Uryu again.

"I'll take the cake. Karin will be down in a second." Picking up the dessert, she left the two boys to stand awkwardly in the doorway.

"So... you wanna like... come in... or whatever."

"Sure." Uryu took off his coat as Ichigo walked into the living room. "Aren't you supposed to take this?" Uryu asked smugly.

"I'm not the maid! You where the coat rack is!"

"Yuz-"

"Alright, alright gimme the freakin' coat!"

"Was that Uryu?" a voice called from the top of the stairs.

"Yeah, he's here!" Karin came running down. "And with it being Christmas and all he's been kind of a-wah!"

"Get out my way Ichigo!" Karin yelled as she pushed him aside. She locked eyes with Uryu and smiled. He smiled back and stepped forward.

"Wow Karin, you look-"

"Are you wearing make-up?" Ichigo interrupted.

"No one asked you!" she shouted back before hitting him over the head.

"Ow! Karin!"

"Oh shut up ya big baby!"

"It's Christmas-"

"Like I care. Now get to the kitchen and help Yuzu."

Uryu observed the scene with a slight grin. "I love that woman." he said somewhat dreamily as she slapped Ichigo yet again.

"Uryu! My favorite son has returned!" Isshin yelled as he ran into the room.

"Oh God here we go again! What is so great about-"

"Dinner's ready!" Yuzu called from the kitchen.

"No thanks to you Ichigo."

"As if you helped! You were to busy getting' dolled up for your boyfriend!"

"Who says 'dolled up' anymore?" Uryu asked quietly.

"No one asked you Mr. Boyfriend!"

"Dinner is ready! Now come gather round like a proper family!"

The doorbell rang. Everyone looked at it in surprise save Yuzu.

"Oh! He decided to come after all!"

Ichigo groaned. "More people? I thought this was going to be a family affair." he said, shooting a glare at Uryu."

"Be nice." Yuzu chided in as she shoved her way to the door. "And go to the kitchen, it's getting cold!"

"We're standing in crowd!"

"Just sit down Ichigo!"

The doorbell rang again. "Go our guest is waiting!"

Everyone gathered around the table as voices could be heard from the hall.

"You're just in time, come in. And thank you for the lovely fruit cake."

"Who the heck brings a fruit-" Ichigo trailed off as he stared in shock at the guest in the doorway. All around the table there were similar reactions. Uryu, whose back was to the door, took in the confused expressions.

He turned slowly. "Who could it possibly- father?" he screamed as he jumped from his seat and landed on the floor.

"Merry Christmas Uryu." Ryukken said awkwardly from the doorway.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

"Wha- wha- wah- wah- uh... what?" questioned a stammering Uryu.

'Ding dong!' Yuzu looked to the door. "Now who could that be?" She opened the door to find Don Konoji, spirit hunter extraordinaire, smiling with a fruit cake.

Ichigo jumped to his feet. "Why the heck are you here?"

"I invited him, dummy."

"Karin! Yet another betrayal from my 'loving' sister."

"When have I ever betrayed you?"

"When you started dating that guy!" he shouted, with a quivering finger pointed at Uryu.

"I have no idea why you are still so dead set against our relationship." the man in question said as he picked himself off the floor. "We'll have been dating for a year and a half this Friday."

"Awww, he remembers." came the simultaneous reply from everyone in the room, save Ichigo and Ryukken, of course.

Isshin wiped a tear from the corner of his eye. "You've got yourself a keeper there Karin."

"I know." she replied smiling at Uryu.

"I think I'm going to be sick." muttered Ichigo and Ryukken simultaneously.

However, the guests were saved from that scene by yet another ring of the doorbell.

"I'll get it!" Yuzu yelled, rushing to the door.

...

"Keigo? What are you doing here?"

"Dumb sister, dumb baldy." Keigo muttered in reply.

"I am not bald!" Ikkaku was quick to defend.

"Yeah Keigo, be nice!" came Kiego's sister.

"Have this beautiful fruitcake! I made it myself, so of course it's perfect." Yumichika cut in.

Yuzu took the fruitcake, "Well... thank you-"

"We have enough fruitcakes already!" Ichigo yelled.

"Ichigo! I'm sure Yumichika worked hard on that fruitcake."

"Actually," Ikkaku cut in, "he bought it on the way here. Hanataro gave him discount so it's a little stale."

"Ikkaku!" Yumichika glared at him accusingly.

"Well... it's the thought that counts... right?"

"And you ruined that too, didn't you Ikkaku!" Yumichika pouted.

"Oh quit pouting, Yumichika!"

"Well come in, it's cold out there."

"Thank you Yuzu." Yumichika said. "Your personality is quite beautiful, unlike some people." He directed this last part of the sentence at Ikkaku.

Yuzu blushed. "Thank you."

"Wait! Don't close the door yet!" Renji shouted as he bounded up to the door, followed closely by Rukia."

"Renji, I swear if you brought a fruit cake-"

"See Rukia, I told you it was a dumb idea!"

"Do not yell at Rukia." Byakuya said in his cool threatening voice.

"Right, sorry Captain."

"Did someone say fruitcake? What a coincidence, we brought one, too." Rangiku added in.

"And why did we have to bring this?" asked Toshiro.

"It's the polite thing to do!" answered Momo.

"Indeed it is." added Urahara. "That's why I convinced Yorichi and Soi Fon to buy one for each of you. I brought one for boyfriend... of course if I'd have known this many people showed-"

"Wait! How did you know we're dating?" Uryu asked.

"Well I do work at the shop, Uryu." Karin responded.

"Right."

"I don't think we can fit all these people around the table." Yuzu commented.

"Well gee, maybe we should eat out." came Ichigo's sarcastic reply.

"That's a great idea!" Orhime said with her usual enthusiasm.

"I know a great place." came the monotone voice of Chad.

"Hey guys I brought fruit cake!" Tatsuki yelled from the back of the mob.

"Who hasn't?" Ichigo shouted. "We don't need to go out, we can just eat fruitcakes in the backyard!"

"Ok!" Yachiru chimed in. "I brought one to!"

Everyone stopped and looked at the pink haired girl perched on Kenpachi's shoulder.

"That's not a fruitcake." said Uryu slowly.

"It looks like mud." Ichigo added.

"It is mud." Kenpachi revealed.

"It's not my fault Kenny! We don't have any fruit in the soul society!"

"You could've bought one from me!" Urahara complained. "In fact you still can. It's never too late-"

"Can we just go to the back yard?" Ichigo grumbled.

"I really think we should go out." Orhime whined.

"We'll put it to a vote." Yuzu decided. "All in favor of going out?" Nearly every hand was in the air. "All in favor of staying here?" Ichigo and Ryukken both raised their hands.

"Let's go!"

The mob walked to the nearest restraunt. The place was almost empty save for fourteen people who kind of looked like...

"What are the visoreds doing here with Ganju, Kon, and Hanataro?"

"I thought we ditched Kon at the house?" Ichigo loudly complained.

The adorable yet perverted stuffed animal turned. "Well you all forgot about me, so I left for people who enjoy my company like Lisa... oh Lisa... my delicate flower of-"

"Jinta? Ururu? Tesai? Aren't you supposed to be at the shop?" Urahara pouted with a wounded puppy expression.

"What could we possibly sell on Christmas Eve?" Jinta complained.

"There could have been last minute fruit cake sales!"

"Your fruit cakes are overpriced anyways!"

"They are?" question Yorichi.

"In that case I want a refund." added Soi Fon.

Urahara cringed at the word. "Refund? There will be no refunds!"

"See Yorichi, I told you he was a cheap unworthy miser!" Soi Fon said.

The waitress, who was a young girl, looked rather frightened. She eyed the group warily trying to decide what to do. "Umm… can I seat you somewhere?"

"Yeah. Can you seat us with those guys?" Ichigo asked indicating the table everyone else was sitting.

"Sure, how many?"

Ichigo turned around to look at the mass of people. "Uh…" He started counting under his breath. "Twenty-two, twenty-three, twenty-four, twenty-four of us." He said to the waitress who seemed to be counting as well.

"Alright. I'll go get more chairs." She left to get more chairs and soon came back with about ten other people all carrying chairs.

Everyone took a seat except Urahara. "You forgot a chair Ichigo." He said as he indicated to the fact everyone had a chair but him.

"Well sorry, it's not my fault twenty-five people showed up!" Ichigo retorted. "Go get your own chair!"

Urahara grabbed a chair from a neighboring table and sat down. The waitress came back. "Can I get you guys something to drink?"

"We'll all have water." Ichigo said before anyone had put in their order.

"Water?" Everyone shouted in unison.

"What do you mean Water?" Rangiku complained.

"I mean that because you're all technically our guests, me and my family are supposed to pay, and I am not going to buy all of you drinks." He turned back to the waitress, "Yes we'll have water."

"You're just like my captain, no fun." Rangiku muttered.

Ichigo returned his attention to everyone at the table again. "Now about food, nothing over $10."

Urahara leaned toward Soi Fon. "And you called me a miser." She huffed and turned away.

"But I wanted to try this 'lobster' thing!" Rangiku shouted.

"No seafood!" Ichigo shouted back.

"Fine!"

The waitress came back with the water and everyone ordered, and followed the rules Ichigo had established. The meal went fairly smoothly despite the few arguments that broke out, but that couldn't be helped.

After dinner, everyone followed the Kurosaki's home. Once they got there Ichigo turned to them. "What are you all still doing here?"

Ikkaku looked at him "Well, we were planning on staying here."

He stood there for a few seconds unable to say anything. "_All _of you… stay here?"

"Well yeah. It's a long trip back to the Soul Society and it's late." Rukia said.

Isshin burst into tears again. "Oh Rukia! C'mon Ichigo, you have to let them stay!"

"Oh alright, but all of you have to sleep outside. Me and my family get the house." Ichigo said.

"And Uryu, too, right?" Karin asked grabbing his arm. When Ichigo didn't answer Karin glared at him. "Right?" she asked again, much more threateningly.

"It seems I don't get much choice." He said angrily.

They set up tents in the backyard and Yuzu brought out blankets and hot tea for everyone.

The next morning everyone got up and helped put the tents and such away. When they were done they were hungry. "What's for breakfast, Ichigo?" Rangiku asked.

"Fruitcake."

Yachiru leapt off of Kenpachi's back. "Ýay! We should eat mine first!"

Uryu turned to Ichigo. "Uh…"

"We have a tradition." Karin said. "We eat what we get in the order we got them which means we eat yours last."

"Oh… Okay!"

There were many sighs of relief throughout the crowd. And they all had fruitcake for breakfast.

_A/N: virtual cookies to anyone who can tell me how many fruitcakes they had! ^_^_


End file.
